Parasite Cage
The Parasite Cage is a boss from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. The Parasite Cage was a Heartless sent into Monstro to find and capture the heart of Pinocchio (and possibly locate Monstro's). It captured the puppet when he ran away from Riku. However, before it could succeed in escaping, Riku, Sora, Donald, and Goofy battled it in Monstro's Bowels. Eventually the Parasite Cage spit out Pinocchio and climbed away into Monstro's depths. Despite being defeated, the Parasite Cage retained Pinocchio's heart. Sora chased Riku into the Stomach, only to discover that the Parasite Cage had lodged itself there. With Pinocchio's heart, the Parasite Cage had increased inside, and had become much more powerful. Sora battled it one last time before it was finally destroyed. Goofy learns Cheer after the first battle. The Parasite Cage is the boss within Monstro. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts'' Heartless that appeared inside Monstro. It's known to swallow its enemies. Sora and the others rescue Pinocchio, who was trapped inside it. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of memories'' A Heartless that dwelled inside Monstro. The Parasite Cage is quite the gourmand and eats anything in its path. Pinocchio figured out how to escape Monstro after getting gobbled up by it. Attacks Please note that the names of the attacks are conjectural, as they are never given. *First Time **Left Tentacle: In which the Parasite Cage swings its left appendage **Right Tentacle: In which the Parasite Cage swings its right appendage **Double Swing: In which the Parasite Cage connects its appendages and swings them in both directions, characterized for being its strongest attack *Second Time **Left Tentacle: In which the Parasite Cage swings its left appendage **Super Left Tentacle: In which the Parasite Cage swings its left appendage more powerfully (marked by the mandibles at the end shining at the height of swing) **Right Tentacle: In which the Parasite Cage swings its right appendage **Super Right Tentacle: In which the Parasite Cage swings its right appendage more powerfully (marked by the mandibles at the end shining at the height of swing) **Double Swing: In which the Parasite Cage connects its appendages and swings them in both directions, characterized for being one of its strongest attacks **Stomach Acid: In which the appendages' mandibles absorb stomach acid from Monstro's stomach and the head fired it as a poisonous gas; best avoided on the ground **Swing: In which the appendages mount themselves on the ground and the cage swings into the air; best avoided to the side Trivia *This is the only boss battle in Kingdom Hearts where Sora receives help from an ally not in the party. This trend would be used more commonly in Kingdom Hearts II. This is also the only battle Sora and Riku would team up in until the battle against Xemnas in the end of Kingdom Hearts 2. *Interestingly enough, you can beat the game without sealing this world, and once you enter this battle afterwards, Riku will still fight alongside you. This makes a plot hole, since Riku is supposed to be trapped behind Kingdom Hearts. *In Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix, the color of Parasite Cage is yellow. Card see:Parasite Cage (Enemy Card) Category: Bosses Category: Emblem Heartless Category: Monstro